To My Surprise
by HelloKat
Summary: Surprises come from different directions, especially when dealing with children. Just what surprises could Akito & Yuki come up with? Set in TGoM timeline, so usual spoiler alert on Akito plus cuteness alert on little Yuki & Akito!


**DISCLAIMER:** _The world of Furuba is mine to enjoy, not to own._

_**Special Note: Okay, I'll get back on track with SOS, but while I get my brain cranked up for that one, enjoy this rather comedic moment in the normally dramatic world of SOS. Or enjoy it as a standalone fic. Either way, it's funny and very innocent…key word, innocent. Let's just say this fic was inspired by a question from a reviewer in the SOS fic plus I wanted to have a 'happier' moment recalled from within the timeline of 'The Game of Memory' (TGoM) fic. Onward, dear reader!**_

**To My Surprise**

Fair skies…fair sun…fair breeze…all within the seemingly calm confines of the Sohma Estate. Down a path one goes through this miniature city surrounded by high walls, taking several turns until one arrives upon a building many of the Sohma members visit occasionally. One such member of the family, the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi, currently finds himself in the clutches, er, _care _of his elder relative, Dr. Sohma Hatori.

'_If only I could have hidden this from Shigure…if only I could have been more careful where I was going last night and not bumped into Honda-san…if only I weren't the damn Nezumi and a wild cat hadn't the inclination of making me his damn dessert!'_

Yuki had good reason to be particularly vexed. His injured wrist was killing him!

"**ITAI!"**

"Hold still, Yuki," sternly replied the doctor. "If you keep squirming around, I can't determine how badly your wrist has been injured."

"It _hurts _if you keep pressing on it—isn't that a clue?" bit out his patient irately.

Rubbing his temples in exasperation, Hatori reasoned with his next-to-most difficult patient, "Yuki, it'll keep hurting if you don't let me examine you properly…"

"Yuki!"

The teenager froze at hearing his name called out from behind him. His doctor as well looked up startled to find two new additions to his office. Upon seeing who it was, Hatori inwardly groaned. _'This is just not getting any easier…'_

The storm cloud rushing into his office was none other than Akito herself accompanied by the silent Bird of the Zodiac. The word 'displeased' didn't quite describe the state she was in… "Why was I not informed of this, Hatori? Why must I have heard this from someone else? It's _your_ responsibility to inform me directly of what happens to him, not some maidservant. Must I be more clear?"

He watched her march into his office, leaving Kureno at the doorway, with determination clearly etched in her eyes. Though he wondered how he was going to explain himself this time around, he was more preoccupied with trying to figure out first how a maid managed to inform Akito of Yuki's presence at the estate, but then remembered that the eyes of many were always upon them so it really shouldn't have been such a surprise. Still, an answer is what she demanded, and he was clearly unprepared to explain what had happened with Yuki.

'_I can't very well tell her that a cat tried to eat Yuki in his mouse form, and he barely escaped with his life with only a sprain to his wrist. That will definitely not go over well with her.'_ Just as he was coming up with some form of explanation for her, praying she wouldn't lose her temper and act upon it, he heard the soft remarks of his patient.

"Akito…I...it's my fault. I was being very…uncooperative with Hatori. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble by detaining him from making his phone call to you." Bowing his head slightly in apology, Yuki idly wondered why she would even make that sort of mandate with Hatori. However, knowing Akito as he did, Yuki shrugged the thought away and accepted the enigma that she is known to be. If she wanted to know about certain things within the family or with him, then she'll be informed of them, no questions asked.

"Are you…unwell? You seem…pale…" murmured Akito lowly while gazing down at the bowed head of the Nezumi. Pausing for a moment, she walked to his side and kneeled next to him. Taking his injured wrist, she applied slight pressure to it, earning a grimace from Yuki's face but he dared not voice his opinion on how much it hurts. "So…how bad is it?"

From a dark storm cloud to a light spring breeze, Hatori tried following her extreme mood swings. Seeing how the question was meant for him, he answered, "I was just determining how much damage there was. It doesn't seem to be no more than just a sprain, despite the amount of pain he's in, so I'll be wrapping his wrist with a bandage and then prescribe some painkillers for him to take home."

Still gazing down to the injured wrist, Akito barely gave a hint that she heard Hatori's remarks. Looking up to Yuki's curious eyes, she asked tersely, "How did this happen?"

She certainly had a way of getting to the point. No 'how are you feeling', 'does this hurt', etc. She never troubled herself with questions to which answers she already knew. She got to the heart of the matter…a matter in which Yuki preferred to have kept to himself and Hatori, possibly Kureno when he had the chance to tell him.

'_Lying is never an option. She can smell them a mile away…'_ Sighing lightly Yuki gazed down to his sprained wrist, idly wondering how he was going to play the piano for her now. _'To the point she is…to the point I have to be…'_ "I was not watching where I was going…it was rather dark. I tripped and sprained my wrist. It was around the house, so Shigure was nearby."

'_Succinct and true…to a point,'_ noted Hatori with relief, of course hiding his relief behind his professional visage. _'Will Akito notice? Perhaps…but will she persist? She's very difficult to predict nowadays.'_

'_Yuki…I can even tell you're holding back.'_ Anxiously gazing at his 'God', Kureno fervently hoped that she wouldn't lash out at his injured relative because he had not told her the whole truth.

Arching a brow at Yuki's rather summarized explanation, Akito inwardly grew annoyed at the somewhat evasive answer. She knew the art of conversation and the various techniques of divulging just enough information but not all of it…hell, she was a master of the art. She supposed she could always contact Shigure to confirm Yuki's story, however that would mean that the Inu would know of her involvement with the Nezumi. She did not wish for that to occur.

"Fine." Looking straight into the eyes she never grew tired of seeing, she held his gaze captive with her own piercing gaze. He looked away once more, letting her know that her suspicions were accurate. _'Another time, Yuki. I always come across the whole truth when it comes to you…'_

"Please Akito, allow me to finish with him." Feeling better at having some small authority with regards to the health of his patients, Hatori took Yuki over to his medical kit on top of the bed that was laid out for emergencies. Wrapping the bandage firmly around the boy's wrist, Hatori exhaled with pent up tension, thankful that Akito at least postponed her endeavors for another time.

"Yuki, might I suggest some tea? I'm sure you'll feel much better after having some." _'Not to mention it'll ease your stress somewhat.'_ Kureno kept his kind smile in place, hoping that showing this much hospitality to the youngest Sohma would lighten the mood. And besides, it wouldn't hurt for Akito to have some tea as well…

Smiling shyly, Yuki nodded his head. "Thank you. That would be fine."

'Yuki," began Hatori as he finally finished his work, "you will need to keep this bandage wrapped at all times for the next week or so, even when you bathe. Don't get the bandage wet, and be careful not to use your hand as much. And—"

"How am I supposed to take a bath with this on?" whispered Yuki lowly.

"What? I can't hear you…why are you whispering?" asked Hatori, confused at the sudden shyness in his patient's attitude.

Vainly trying to hold back his blush, Yuki spoke up just a bit. _"How am I going to take a bath?"_

It wasn't much louder than before, but Hatori caught the main part of it. Still not understanding why Yuki was whispering, the doctor replied in a normal tone, "You can have Shigure help you with your bath, Yuki, it's not that difficult…"

"**_Are you insane? That man is never—"_** blurted out Yuki loudly before he caught himself and held back the rest of his remark. Feeling his face rather warm, he quietly continued, "I will figure it out…thanks."

Hatori just didn't get the 'why' behind Yuki's whispering. "Why are you still whispering Yuki? Regardless, have Shigure help you…in fact, I'll call him and—"

"**_No. I'll be all right,"_** seethed Yuki through clenched teeth. _'Must I write it on his clipboard to make my point! He just doesn't get it!'_

'_I just don't understand this boy sometimes,' _agreed his doctor with exasperation.

Kureno agreed with both and barely suppressed the small smile that threatened to break. _'Hatori-niisan really doesn't understand Yuki… His professionalism is first rate, but he's missing a very practical point. Yuki is still very much an innocent boy that is having his personal hygiene explained in front of a girl. Not so much of an innocent girl, but Akito is a female nonetheless.'_

"Yuki, if you feel that strongly about it, then I recommend that you be bathed here," replied Akito from behind him. She reasoned, "There should be no complications with this since you are familiar with the furo I use."

Blushing to the tone of a red rose, Yuki turned to her as he stammered in reply, "Th-that's all right, Aki-kito. I can f-find a way to b-bathe at home."

"You were advised that you require assistance to do this. You don't wish for Shigure to attend to you, and I'm certain the _other_ two occupants of your house are _not_ an option," pointed out Akito with an edge to her remark. With resolve in her stance, she replied matter-of-factly, "I am more than capable to handle this task, so you can have your bath now if you wish. The furo was already prepared for me for later on…"

"But—" tried Yuki to excuse himself.

Without letup, she went on, "And it's not like I've not seen you naked befo—"

"TEA! I NEED TEA!" blurted out Yuki, hugging his injured wrist to his chest as he clenched his eyes shut in hopes of not seeing the stunned faces of the other Jyuunishi.

Not that Kureno was shocked or even surprised. Instead warmth entered the eyes of the usually solemn gaze of the Bird. _'That remark certainly made Yuki remember…'_

"Honestly, you can be so modest, Yuki. You had no qualms about this back then." Sighing heavily, Akito rolled her eyes at the obvious change in topic. Turning to Kureno, she ordered, "Bring the tea to the usual room. We'll be there."

Seeing her proudly leave the room with an overly embarrassed Nezumi, Hatori exhaled heavily as his shoulders drooped tiredly. Massaging the bridge of his nose, he set his glasses to the side while replying dryly, "Well, that went well..." Lowly he continued, "Do you think she actually has seen him…undressed?"

"Hm." Kureno didn't realize what he was doing until the doctor pointed it out.

"Kureno…why are you smiling?" asked Hatori incredulously. Truly a rare sight for anyone to see Kureno, and now Hatori was privileged to see a true smile grace the soft features of the young man.

"Oh…I must get the tea," replied Kureno immediately as he started to make his exit. Thinking momentarily, he glanced timidly at the elder Sohma. "If you'd like, Hatori-niisan, you may join me."

Noting that he was currently ahead in his daily schedule, Hatori silently agreed and followed Kureno down the halls through passageways connecting the various homes of the compound. He immediately felt better at breathing in the fresh air from outside. He was close to letting his thoughts drift far and away from the confines of this place when he heard the soft voice of his companion.

"Hatori-niisan, do you still wish to know why I smiled?" asked Kureno softly.

Surprised that the normally silent man is actually making light conversation, Hatori urged him on with a nod. _'This must be rather important to him.'_

Looking all around him, Kureno checked into a room that was a small kitchen and took out the various utensils required to brew the tea. Setting the kettle of water to heat up, he wiped his hands clean, while smiling even more widely than before. Seeing how shocked Hatori was now, Kureno decided to relate his reasons. He never did before, but this memory he recalled was far too special to keep to himself, aside from the fact that it was rather humorous. At least, he thought so…

"It was quite some time ago, I'm rather surprised that I had forgotten about it. It was back when Akira-san was alive, and I was looking after them…they were inseparable back then." Kureno heaved a light sigh at this and shook away the old cobwebs from this lost memory. Coming back to his earlier thought, he softly grinned with repressed laughter as he whispered, "Let's just say that it was the first time Akito realized the difference between herself and Yuki. It was a day much like today…"

_**-:-:-**_

"Oh, come on, Yuki! If I can run this far, so can you!" urged the young girl to her playmate. She stood waiting underneath a blooming cherry blossom tree with her arms crossed across her front, her pout clearly visible from far away.

"But why must I always be 'it'? You said you would be 'it' this time around," argued the young boy with a pout that challenged her own. He hurriedly ran up to her under the low branches, heaving heavy breaths while leaning against the tree.

Rolling her eyes at him, Akito sighed with exasperation. She explained once again the very reason she was never 'it'. "Because I'm the oldest, that's why."

"But you said—" insisted Yuki.

"Oh, all right. I'm 'it'," gave in Akito as if being the adult in this situation. Pointing to the left, she instructed, "Go run that way while I count to ten."

However, instead of running in the direction she pointed, Yuki stood still next to her with eyes shut half-way. He had heard her remarks, but they were more of an echo to his dazed mind. Carefully running his tongue across his dry lips, he laid his hand on his chest and took calming breaths in hopes that his flair-up of asthma would stay just that and not become an attack.

"Yuki?" she asked worriedly while she watched him struggle with his breathing. As much as she wanted to yell for a maidservant, she knew her best friend too well. The least attention on him during his attacks or flair-ups, the better he felt about handling his breathing problem on his own. She opted to just ask quietly while gently rubbing his back, "Do you need me to get Tou-sama?"

He shook his head no, and focused once more on regaining his breathing. Whenever possible he avoided the attention of the maidservants…their fawning over him made him feel too exposed at times. And with Akira, he just merely hated burdening the gentle man with his health problems. As young as he was, he knew what a burden constituted…his mother was quite fond of reminding him of it often.

'_There they are!'_ mentally exclaimed Kureno as he quickly caught up to his two charges that were purposely evading him. Well, he knew for certain that Akito was and she was leading Yuki along. He was about to point out to them that Akira had left them in his care, but the words drifted from his mind when he saw Yuki distressed because of his breathing.

"Yuki…" Like Akito, Kureno understood and didn't raise a fuss over the young boy's condition. Wordlessly, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out Yuki's inhaler. Kureno knew how much the boy hated taking it, so instead of forcing the medication on him, he asked quietly, "Would you like to try this now?"

It was taking a bit longer to regain his breathing, so Yuki reluctantly took his medication, but just the minimal dosage. He quickly returned the detested item to Kureno and finally felt his bronchi open up to welcome the gulps of fresh air he was now taking. Rubbing a stray tear from his face, Yuki smiled weakly at Akito and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry…" trailed off his apology.

Crossing her arms, she stated, "I told you before not to apologize for something you can't help."

"Why don't the both of you stay here while I fetch us something to drink? Would that be okay?" asked Kureno serenely to his two charges.

"Yeah!" shouted joyously Akito. She turned to Yuki eagerly, "You'll drink something, won't you, Yuki?"

"M-hm," nodded Yuki happily, his flair-up quickly becoming a forgotten memory.

Bowing as he retreated, Kureno went off in the direction of the kitchen to see if there was any tea left. Perhaps juice would be best now…

"So, what do we do now?" mused Akito idly.

Looking up at the tree they were under, Yuki smiled widely. He nudged Akito and pointed up. "Look, Akito…it's raining!"

Watching the blossoms from the giant tree fall all around them because of the welcoming breeze blowing through the gardens, she grinned as well and remarked wholeheartedly, "Wow, it is raining! Oh, Tou-sama would love this!"

She turned to look down at her short companion when she saw him reach up high to the air above him with his small arms, barely grasping a petal here and there with his tiny fingers. He in turn looked to her with a smile of innocent joy as he started to twirl.

"I'm catching the rain, Akito!" happily replied Yuki.

"I can, too!" Sharing in his joy, she too started twirling round and round, both of them caught up in their made-up game of catching flower petals that 'rained' down on them. They were oblivious to their surroundings as they immersed themselves to a special world that was theirs alone. Neither noticed the patch of mud just on the other side of the tree…

"OOMPH!"

Slipping over the slick mud puddle, Yuki looked up to Akito who had fallen on him. Both stared at each other in shock, then with glee. Laughing heartily, she tried to rubbing the mud off her hands with her kimono, but she found out too late that it was Yuki's kimono she was rubbing her hands on.

"Oops!" she laughed while swiping her sweat from her forehead, mud clearly smeared on her face now.

Yuki saw this and laughed softly while trying to sit up in the mud. The mud truly was sticking to everything…the back of his head felt liked sludge. Running his hand through the clumpy strands of hair, he flicked the excess mud to the air, only to see it land smack on a pristine robe that appeared in front of them.

"Well, I see you two are enjoying yourselves," remarked Akira dryly, taking a napkin from his robe and cleaned off the mud. "Let's get you two to a bath before dinner. How about that?"

"Noooo," exclaimed Akito as she shook her head. Clapping her hands hard, she saw that her hands splattered specks of mud everywhere. Giggling hard, she looked to Yuki's own radiant smile as he tried doing the same. "We should have done this sooner, Yuki! Playing in wet dirt isn't so bad."

'_Dear me, they discovered mud. That's not necessarily a good thing…'_ Sighing heavily, Akira gingerly walked to them and insisted, "Come on, you two. Playing in wet dirt isn't proper."

"But it's fun, Tou-sama!" declared Akito while flicking mud to Yuki who was vainly trying to dodge it with his arms.

"Well, it's just as fun playing in the water. How about you two play in the furo for a bit, hm?" prodded Akira, knowing how much Akito loved using the facility to bathe in.

"Look Yuki…look how the mud goes 'squish' in my fingers," proudly declared Akito while clenching her small hands into fists, both children fascinated at how the mud bubbled up in-between her thin fingers. "Now you try it!"

Akira pleaded once more, "Akito, come on out…"

"Squish, squish," merrily chanted Yuki while he clenched his fists repeatedly to Akito's happy face. His face then brightened at an idea that just occurred to him. Taking his two small index fingers, he quickly applied two thin streaks of mud from his nose down across his cheeks to his jaw-line. "Look at me, Akito…I'm painting my face for war just like the samurais did in those stories you read to me."

'_Note to self…change their reading material,'_ thought wearily Akira while massaging his throbbing temples.

He had just come from a stressful meeting with one of the Jyuunishi parents—and trust him, dealing with that man that calls himself a father really reminded him why he preferred to distance himself from that part of the family. In hopes of clearing his head of the distasteful memory, he went in search of his two children. Well, Yuki was most of the time in his care, so naturally he viewed him as his own. And who wouldn't want to claim the child as their own…such a beautiful boy with a personality that was fresh and innocent—just what this morbid family sorely needed.

He was set on retrieving the two when he came upon Kureno. The young teen promptly showed the direction where he left the two while he went for their drinks. Kureno did mention to him Yuki's passing attack, and so he hurriedly went on his way to get to the children to be sure that all was well. Just in time to see them in…this.

'_There's just no way around this…I'm going to get dirty either way.'_ Groaning audibly, he mentally chastised himself for wearing one of his good robes on this day. He then walked to the two Sohma children and without further ado, hoisted each one into his arms by their waists. This proved immediately difficult because these two children were not only slippery, but both were also starting to squeal like…well, like pigs.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! TOU-SAMA! I WAS PLAYING!" squealed Akito while thrashing her limbs in the air. Struggling to pry his arm off from her waist, she grumbled lowly, "I'm 'God', you know? _(Grrr)_ Even the samurais bowed down to their gods back then!"

"Well, precious, you are that to the Jyuunishi, but _I'm_ your _father_ and that means _you_ do what _I_ say." Pausing in his stride to the house to shift the two children better in his grip, he heaved a heavy sigh and looked to the heavens for the answer to the question every parent asks. "And, dear heavens, where are you getting your reading books from that talk about what samurais did back in the past?"

"From your library," replied Akito with a smile that never failed to ease her father's temper (of course, now he was too shame-faced to be mad anymore). Now swinging her arms and legs in midair happily, she went on, "It has this picture on the front with this guy and a sword just coming out of his stoma—"

"All right, I see!" Sighing heavily, he plodded his way to the house once more. _'Honestly, I need to get those books out of her reach! Hmmm…if I weren't so filthy by carrying them, this could be considered very funny. But I am, and this is definitely not funny! I can even feel this sludge going down in clumps against my thighs… No, not funny at all…'_

"Akira! Look, I'm flying!" cried out Yuki merrily while extending his lithe arms horizontally and his legs stretched out behind him.

"Oooh! Let me, let me!" Quickly imitating the young boy's actions, she gleefully called out, "Tou-sama, look at us! We're flying! You need to go faster, Tou-sama, faster!"

'_Faster? I was just walking…oh.'_ Shaking his head at how quickly a child's attention switches gears, he walked faster than before. Certainly enough, the children started to giggle with joy at being able to 'fly' through the air in his arms.

It was truly in these innocent moments within a child's world that made him aware of how truly desperate the family's situation in life is. These moments were so fleeting and hardly remembered outside of the moment that they occurred in, yet it was vitally important that he remember them. How else was he going to bring this family out of the misery they've been condemned to for more centuries than he cared to count?

'_Each laugh, each smile, each joy they experience…it's what keeps me trying. And they are all worth every effort I make to keep this family strong. Strong enough to endure…maybe even strong enough to end this inherent misery. Just…maybe…'_

With renewed vigor, he smiled whole-heartedly and paused in his stride so that he may turn round and round in the same place, all the while laughing along with them. Somehow, the mud caking against his silk robes just didn't seem to matter to him anymore. All he could focus on was the laughter of the two children his arms, and he swore this fleeting moment would be cherished for as long as he breathed.

—_**ooo—**_

A long silk, very expensive robe lay in a heap of filth along with other smaller yukatas. The smell of scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash was heavy in the air. Yet, all this went unnoticed to a middle-aged man that was set on bringing two heathens to rest while he finished with them.

"Akito, I need you…_(grrr)_…to stop…_(achoo!)_…fussing…! Yuki, do not go outside! You're not decent! You still have soap all over you! No, Akito, come back here…_(oomph)_…the back of your ears still need cleaning!"

"Akira-sama, do you require assistance?" asked from outside a maidservant. _'There's a reason after all why we never bathed them together…'_

'_Grrrr…they should have at least warned me!'_ griped Akira mentally as he very nearly pulled his own hair out in frustration. Who knew that bathing two small children would be so difficult? Already the bathrobe he wore was drenched with their soap and water.

"Tou-sama! The soap's getting into my eyes!" complained Akito while blowing suds into Yuki's face.

'_Does this scene make any sense with what she just said?'_ Short of smacking his forehead into a wall, he quickly took both under the showerhead and washed every last bubble of soap off of them. Pointing to a door half-open to his left, he calmly replied with his eyes shut (plus a good dose of self-restraint), "There, you're done…be off to the furo…now."

Then all became quiet with one of the kids. Afraid that maybe he or she may have slipped and conked his or her head on the hard tile (hey, a parent is a natural worrier), he snapped his eyes wide open in a panic. He then frowned upon seeing that Akito was merely staring down at Yuki…really down. Yuki seemed oblivious as he stared back at Akito innocently…looking down, then back up, then looking down again, then back up again…

"Akito, what's the ma—" started to ask Akira before he was cut off.

"Why does he have one, Tou-sama?" she asked quietly. She felt the whole world freeze when she saw _that_, so she just had to ask. "Why don't I have one? What's wrong with me?"

"Precious, I'm afraid I don't understand your question…why does he have what?" asked Akira carefully, somehow feeling an impending doom in the very near future.

"THAT!" she pointed to Yuki…_down there_. "He has one, why can't I?"

True enough, the foreshadowed doom came upon him…hard. _'Damn…'_

"I'm sorry, Akito…" murmured Yuki softly while consoling his dear friend with a soft embrace. "If I could, I would let you have it…"

"No, I want one of my own!" She called out to the dazed father that sat on the tile floor, staring listlessly at nothing at all, "Tou-sama! Why didn't you give me one!"

That finally snapped him out of the bleak, dreary funk every parent found themselves in at one point in their lives. "Akito…it's not something I can just _give_ to you. Well, not really, anyway…"

"That doesn't make any sense, Tou-sama," remarked Akito tersely. "It's on him and from the looks of it, it doesn't just come off, right! So I can't ask him to share…!"

'_Dear heaven, she says this as if that were clearly possible… How in the hell am I supposed to explain…THAT?'_ Stunned at the mess he suddenly found himself in, he immediately placated his daughter by running his hands smoothly down her arms, meanwhile grasping at anything intellectual that would make sense to her…to him even.

"Akito, I meant that you need to be born with…_it_. Ah…besides, you don't need a…uh…you just don't need _it_. Trust your Tou-sama. Good, okay…" Getting straight back up, he began to walk off in the direction of the furo before he was stopped by her insistence once again.

"Then how come he has one! _Tou-sama…_" she stated in a demanding tone. "If I don't need it, then neither does he."

"Really!" asked Yuki incredulously. Staring at Akira in confusion, he sweetly asked, "Then how am I supposed to go to the bathroom?"

He did indeed thump his head against the cool tiled-wall of the bathing room. _'This is true hell, I swear…'_

"You do…_that_…with _THAT_?" asked Akito outraged. "That's just…weird!"

"I'm…weird?" asked Yuki softly while tearing up.

"Wha—no, uh, grrr, Tou-sama, this is your fault!" blurted out Akito frantically while hugging her young Nezumi to herself. "Shh, just because Tou-sama didn't give me one, doesn't make yours weird. You're fine, Yuki. It's very nice on you."

Rubbing his face HARD, Akira swiftly turned to the two children before they were traumatized beyond hope. "Yuki…you are very normal, okay? Akito, you are very normal as well. You are both normal for being a _boy_ and a _girl_."

"What does that mean, Tou-sama?" asked Akito in exasperation…her patience wears thin and with Yuki very close to bawling, it was getting thinner by the minute.

"You're a girl, Akito…that means you don't have one of…_those_. You are born without one because your body uses something different. All boys, including myself, have…_this_. It's what makes us boys different from the girls." Catching his breath after getting that all out, he fearfully asked, "Does that…make sense now?"

Giving him a wary look, Akito asked, "Are you sure? That's all it's good for?"

'_Heaven forbid I utter the _'s'_ word now.'_ Sighing lightly, he smiled brightly at the both of them. "That's all that you need to know, Akito. If you want to know more later, ask me again privately. Why don't we now go to the furo…you're both starting to shiver in here."

Looking to Yuki to see if this was agreeable, Akito saw the young boy's face lit up at the mention of bathing in a hot tub of their very own. He had one at his parent's place, but it was normally forbidden for him to use it.

"Okay, let's go…come on, Yuki! I can beat you to it!" called out Akito over her shoulder as she dragged him along to the furo.

Streaking past Akira, Yuki followed closely behind her as they both jumped into the warm water. Seeing that the water level was just chest length to them, he dunked in and out to relish the warmth against his cool skin.

"Akito…" murmured the young boy next to her.

"Hm?" she asked nonchalantly while soaking her hair as well.

He twisted his tiny hands together. "Arigatou..."

Staring at him dubiously, she asked, "Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied demurely, "For not calling me…weird."

"Hm…" Taking him into her arms, she softly replied, "You're my best friend…my Nezumi. And no Nezumi of mine is ever weird."

"Hm…then I'm your Nezumi." The innocent remark was uttered with hardly a second thought. To Yuki, this was his world of normalcy…the favored Nezumi of 'God' with Akira looking over them. At times, such as now, he truly felt very blessed.

Akira counted himself blessed as well. He had somehow come out of the nightmare that plagues a parent at one point in their lives with little trauma to the psyche of the children. And so here he was, drenched to the core with a wet robe over himself, sitting against the wall outside of the room with the furo. He had his eyes closed to the world, long ago having left the land of reality to escape to the far confines of a world that didn't involve explaining the male anatomy to a little girl who was too curious for her own good.

"Akira-san, would you like a drink?" asked a soft voice next to him.

Opening his eyes a crack, Akira looked to his side to see Kureno carefully holding out a cup of tea (from the smell of it) to him. Yet that wasn't what had him hesitant to reach out for the cup. There it was…the twitch at the corner of the teen's mouth…yes, a big smile was threatening to break out from his small grin.

'_Please let it be that only Kureno-kun heard it all…' _Smiling fondly to the timid Bird of the Zodiac, he replied tiredly, "No, I'm afraid I'll need something…stronger. _Very strong._"

It was then that for the first time, Kureno smiled widely and laughed hard 'til his sides hurt.

_**-:-:-**_

"There, I believe this will do," commented Kureno to himself, setting the final cup to his tea tray. "I'll see you later then, Hatori-niisan?"

"Yes, certainly. Thank you…hehe…for the story. I always did wonder, but…well, thank you," trailed off Hatori with a wave to his companion as he made his way back to his clinic, cup of tea in hand and a lighter step to his pace. _'I wonder if Yuki remembers that memory...he did blush like mad.'_

'_I wonder if Kureno remembers when we were little?'_ wondered Yuki while standing next to Akito by the open window, both gazing to the blossoming cherry trees. Feeling extremely fatigued by battling it out with Hatori earlier, Yuki turned his attention to the silent female next to him.

'_She is a girl…there is no doubt in my mind about that. Why couldn't Hatori just understand that? For that matter, why did it even occur to her to say she would…_(sigh)_…hmmm, maybe it really is just me…'_ Exasperated that his mind refused to grant him peace, he leaned his head on his arms that were resting on the windowsill. He let his eyes shut of their accord…what he wouldn't give for a good shot of codine. They do work wonders on pain.

"Do you still catch the rain?" asked Akito suddenly.

"Hm?" Standing straight once again, he tried making sense of what she just asked him. Berating his mind for not being more forthcoming in understanding her question, he dragged his gaze from her to the view outside. It wasn't raining at the moment…why would he caught in a rainfall anyway? He was warned (by Hatori, of course) to avoid being caught out in the rain.

'_Rain…raining…to catch the rain…'_ A blossom just then tapped his nose softly as it floated to the ground below to join its fellow petals. Incredible what can be recalled with only one frail blossom…

'_She's remembering this, now, of all times? I guess that whole bath argument brought it all back…' _While recalling this lost memory, he couldn't help but blush at the first time he had been given a bath with her. It was certainly not the last bath they had together, but still, memories like that plus others were something he preferred to keep tucked away.

'_It just hurted too much to remember how it was before…hm. I wonder if that's how she felt at times.'_ Giving her question a once-over again, he smiled faintly at the memory they currently shared. _'If she kept that memory alive, perhaps she kept others as well. To remember better times…perhaps she does have the 'want' for something better than the misery she's surrounded in.'_

"Yes, Akito…I still try to catch the rain when I can," he replied finally.

She didn't lift her gaze from the towering trees all around the property. Shifting slightly, she leaned on the windowsill herself, her head leaning far out to turn her face into the falling petals. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "Well…don't fall into mud puddles."

Still smiling softly, he quietly remarked, "Hai."

She then turned back to him with an arched brow and sly grin in place. "So…ready for your bath?"

To no one's surprise, Yuki flushed red with shock and went 'poof'.

'_He's fun to tease.'_

**_

* * *

_****_  
Hungry at 3AM (02-06-06):_**

_Yep, yours truly is actually quite hungry. Oh well. Suck it up, H'kat._

_Heheh, how do you like the ending? No, Akito isn't going after Yuki that way! It's quite likely that Kureno would be the one to help the poor Rat with his bath. But it was fun to tease Yuki to the point that he 'poofed' out of sheer shame. Akito can be quite ruthless…_

_By the way, this whole story about the cat chasing Yuki in mouse form…this is from the storyline in my SOS fic, chapter 10. I made this fic stand as a side-story to that chapter._

_Well, in one of the reviews in the SOS fic, a reader asked how Yuki know that Akito was a girl. Well, back when the revelation came about in July/August 2004 in the Japanese manga, I had the story pretty well laid out that didn't include mystery gender changes. Anyway, when confronted with this 'minor' character change, I went ahead with my carefully laid out storyline. So in reality, the whole gender thing was never anything significant in my storyline. In the current manga, it is and who knows how or when that will be developed fully, but as for my fic, it just won't get that kind of exposure._

_Still, I decided to do this one-shot on how Yuki became aware of Akito's gender. In my storyline, it's implied that he already knew about her gender and would see her as a 'she'. So, to follow up with that implication, I made up a story that runs in the same time frame as my other fic, TGoM. That fic is pretty angsty, and so I hoped to bring a lighter moment to that fic with this one. This story does flashback to some scenes that Kureno wouldn't necessarily know about, but I hope it was still a good story to tell._

_Now, before I'm reported to the authorities, the bath with Yuki and Akito is not so far-fetched. When you're a young child, bathing together despite sexes is no cause for concern…except of course for the parent that has to explain why 'that' is there. Hehe, it was meant innocently enough, and I hope others would see it that way as well!_

_Can't believe I almost forgot my musical recommendation…shame on me! The song I would recommend is rather old… well, not that old. Still, it was a ways ago that it came out. It's not very well known, but I love the lyrics that evoke a sense of pure innocence long gone after years of living. I thought the same idea is told in this fic…although their more innocent times are far behind Akito and Yuki, somehow they manage to carry it within themselves. Kind of like what we do at one point or another in our lifetimes… Song is "On Saturday Afternoons in 1963" by Rickie Lee Jones. I like it enough to post the lyrics up on the mediaminer account (sorry ffnet people—ffnet website is pretty petty about that sort of thing) along with the fic. Look for it…it's really nice. If you get the song, it's pretty eloquent. I like it anyway!_

_Well, that's it for now until the brain wakes up and thinks of something else. In the mean time, please enjoy more tales from me to you! Thank you all for reading and supporting. Review away!_

_TTFN! Take care…H'kat_


End file.
